The Lost Brother
by OnExShOtxKiLeR
Summary: Percy arrives at Camp Jupiter, but what if someone knew about him other than Nico, what if that someone was Percy's lost brother. Read to discover how my OC, Jake Jackson will change the outcome of The Son of Neptune!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic so please don't bash on me to hard! I do not own anything but my own OC, everything else belongs to Rick Riordan! Please review on your opinion!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

My life had been hard enough, but of course he had to show. My name is Jake Jackson I am the son of Neptune and the brother of Percy Jackson. Percy was born five years after me, then a year after he was born I left with the wolves for the Wolf House in California. When I arrived at the Wolf House I was greeted by the wolf goddess, Lupa. After that I started my training under the wolves, learning how to fight and survive. Then I started my journey to Camp Jupiter.

When I found Camp Jupiter I was amazed. The city was beautiful and the Legion was powerful. I made it home. At Camp Jupiter I joined the Fifth Cohort; I fought to restore the Fifth's honor. Then Jason showed. With the arrival of Jason our status quickly improved, and Jason and I instantly became friends. Over the next few years our friendship continued to grow with the arrival of more soldiers, including Reyna.

Reyna was a beautiful to say the least, she was tough, brave, strong, and very determined when she wanted to be. When I noticed all this I knew this is the girl for me. Then when the Titan War started, all Hades broke loose. Battles were fought every day; it seemed as if we were under siege. But then Jason, Reyna and I came up with a plan for victory, to storm Saturn's Throne on Mount Othrys. The plan went through and was prepared for, but when the fighting started, the amount of casualties was immense. We lost nearly 300 soldiers during that one battle, but we won. And when I heard of Saturn just going back down into Tartarus I knew the Greeks had won their battle as-well.

Things went back to what you could call normal, me and Reyna took the chance and started dating, those few months were magical, and spending every waking moment with the person you love. And to make matters better, Reyna and Jason both became Praetors, nothing could go wrong, that is until Jason disappeared and I was promoted to take his place. Then my brother showed up, Percy Jackson had arrived at Camp Jupiter.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Hey everybody! I am back with chapter two! Please continue to read and review! I own nothing but my own OC, everything else belongs to Rick Riordan!**

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Jake was patrolling the walls of Camp Jupiter when he heard shouting at the main gate. "Great," he said "just what I need today, a problem." Jake started walking towards the gate. When he arrived he noticed a large crowd fighting against the guards. "Hey Dakota!" Jake yelled, immediately everyone looked in Jake's direction. The crowd dispersed, people were tripping over themselves to get away from the Praetor. "What happened Dakota?" Jake asked. Dakota turned towards Jake, he was tall, buff, and his mouth was stained red from Kool-Aid. Dakota gave Jake a sheepish smile. "I may have started an argument with a few of them," he said "and then twenty more came up and started a full-out riot." Jake gave Dakota an annoyed look. "Okay, Dakota," Jake said "I'm not going to tell anyone, okay?" Dakota smiled. "Thanks a ton Jake," he said. "No problem, Dakota" Jake replied as he walked off towards the Little Tiber, getting ready to tell Frank and Hazel their guard duty was over. Right as he reached the other side of the Little Tiber he heard the sounds of combat. He ran for the tunnel.

When he reached the tunnel he could see the outlines of three people. One holding a bow, _Frank. _Another holding a long cavalry sword _Hazel_. And the third, holding what looked like a of them started running in his direction, Frank and the other one. He pulled out his sword, _Terra Messorem_, Earth Reaper. Jake ran into the tunnel, ready to help. When he reached them Frank looked scared. "Frank," he said "what happened?" Frank gave him a look that said you do not want to know, but he told anyway. "Gorgons!" he screamed "Two of them, they followed Percy here." He gestured towards the guy standing next to him, holding what was not a sack, but an old woman. Jake froze, Percy, his Percy? No he told himself, I got to worry about getting them to safety. "Okay, you two go to camp," he said "I'll get Hazel" Frank gave a pained look, but did not argue, and with that. he ran into the tunnel.

The first thing he noticed was the huge amount of dust. Hazel must have collapsed the tunnel he thought. Jake continued running, until he ran into something, and that something shrieked. "Hazel!" Jake said "Get back up, we need to hurry" Jake helped Hazel to her feet and they ran for the exit together. They ran into daylight, he looked at Hazel and saw that she was covered with dust, he looked down at himself and noticed he was the same way. He ran for the Little Tiber when he was suddenly grabbed by his back and lifted into the air, he could feel the claws of something digging into his skin, soaking his shirt with blood. He screamed in pain and frustration, using his sword he sliced at what was holding him. He cut through it easily. He fell towards the earth, then right before he landed he used his power over the earth to create a small ramp for him to slide down. After landing Jake got up and scanned the area for any sign of Hazel or the Gorgon's, he spotted them, Hazel at the bank of the Little Tiber, fighting for her life against both Gorgon's, Jake realized he was too far away to help her, he felt useless. Then he looked towards the other bank of the Tiber and noticed Percy standing there, his arms outstretched, a look a pure concentration on his face when suddenly the water erupted. Two watery hands grabbed both Gorgon's and crushed them, the ashes of the Gorgon's tried to re-form but resistance was futile, they stayed dead. Jake limped over to Hazel, realizing that his ankle was broken from his fall. When he reached Hazel he wrapped her in a hug. "Thank the gods your alive!" he said. Hazel gave him a slight smile. "Thanks to our new friend Percy" he nodded. Hazel helped Jake support himself as he limped across the Little Tiber, he noticed then how a large crowd had appeared on the bank of the Tiber. When Jake and Hazel reached the other side of the Little Tiber they were surrounded by healers when suddenly the old women Percy had been carrying transformed into the god Juno, "Juno" Jake said, and with that he knelt. Everyone followed his lead, everyone except Percy at least. "Juno, huh?" he said. "If I passed your test, can I have my memory and my life back?" The goddess smiled. "In time, Percy Jackson, if you succeed here at camp." Reyna gave Jake a look and he could tell she noticed they had the same last name, "You've done well today, which is a good start. Perhaps there's hope for you yet." She turned to the other kids. "Romans, I present to you the son of Neptune. For months he has been slumbering, but now he is awake. His fate is in your hands. The Feast of Fortune comes quickly, and Death must be unleashed if you are to stand any hope in the battle. Do not fail me!" After Juno disappeared Reyna and Jake calmed the crowd. "Percy Jackson," Reyna said "you will come with me and Jake, you too Hazel"

Everyone went back to their normal duties. Jake, Percy, Reyna, and Hazel started their walk to the Principia. Jake looked back and saw Percy, his _brother_, talking to Hazel. Jake stopped and waited for them to catch up until he resumed talking. He put his hand out in Percy's direction. "Hi, I'm Jake, I'm the other Praetor of the Twelfth Legion" Percy shook his hand. "Have I met you before?" Jake looked shocked for a split-second. "Have you?" he asked. "No, I don't think so, you just look familiar" Jake nodded. "People say that a lot" He looked at Hazel and gave her a reassuring smile. "How are you feeling, Hazel?" Jake asked, a small smile spread across her face. "A lot better than earlier" he nodded, "That's good to know, I'm going to go talk to Reyna" he said. Jake got into a slow jog to catch back up with Reyna, she looked at him in a suspicious way. "Do you know him, Jake?" Reyna asked. "Yes," Jake said "and I know where he comes from as-well" Reyna nodded in acceptance. "Tell me" Jake looked troubled but continued. "Reyna, Percy's my little brother"


	3. Chapter 3: The Questioning

**Hey everybody! Sorry about the late upload! It's a weekday so I had school and other complications, but it's up now and that's all that matters! Please read and review! I own nothing except my OC, everything else belongs to Rick Riordan!**

**Chapter 3: The "Questioning"**

Reyna looked at Jake and he could see that she was surprised. "Little brother?" "Yes," Jake said "little brother. Five years younger than me" Reyna nodded, not appearing to be paying attention. "Reyna," Jake said "there's something else I need to tell you about Percy" She gave Jake a suspicious look. "Go on" she said, Jake sighed. "Reyna, Percy isn't a son of Neptune" Reyna shook her head. "He has to be, did you see his power over water?" she asked. "Yes I did," Jake responded "but he's still not a son of Neptune, he's a son of Poseidon" A look of pure rage spread across Reyna's face. "He's Greek?" She asked. "Yes," Jake said "he's a Greek, and there are more" Reyna looked even more surprised than earlier. "More?" she asked "There are more Greeks?" Jake nodded. "Plenty" Reyna gave him a questioning glance "How do you know all of this?" she asked. "Poseidon told me," Jake said "and I also found another source of information on the Greeks, Nico di Angelo" Reyna shook her head in disapproval. "He's a son of Hades, isn't he?" she asked, Jake nodded. "Yeah, he is" A look of fear spread across her face. "We cannot let Octavian know!" she said "He'll declare war! He'll kill Percy himself!" Jake snorted "If he can get past me" Reyna let out a small giggle. "Okay Mr. Hotshot" Jake laughed. "Wow, nice one" she smiled. "I know right?" she said "Okay, we have to get serious about interrogating your brother" Jake cringed. "I don't like the sound of interrogate, how about 'question'?" Reyna laughed. "Okay, lets 'question' your brother"

Jake was sitting in his Praetors chair in the Principia. Noting that his shirt was still soaked with blood and not wanting to get blood on the very nice chair, he refused to sit back. "So, Percy," Jake said, starting off the "questioning" "tell your story" Jake and Reyna listened closely as Percy recounted how he woke up at the wolf house, his journey to San Francisco, and how he found the entrance to camp. "No memory of anything?" Jake asked "No, nothing at all" Jake nodded, Reyna leaned forward. "I think we're done here, Jake. Take Percy to Octavian, we need his auguries to see if Percy can join the Legion." Jake nodded, "Okay Percy, come with me" "Okay, let's do this" Percy said.

"Okay, Percy" Jake said "Don't mind Octavian's rude comments, in fact. Just outright ignore him" Percy looked confused. "Why would I do that? He can't be that bad" Jake turned and looked at Percy. "You have no idea Percy…" Jake stopped at the base of Temple Hill, Percy looked in amazement at the Temple of Jupiter. "What is that?" Percy asked "That, is the Temple of Jupiter" Jake said "and that is also our destination" Percy looked around excitedly. "Where's Neptune's Temple!" Jake pointed sadly at a small shack about thirty feet away. "That, is the temple of our father" he said sadly. "What? That's, that's…" Percy's voice broke. "Terrible, its terrible. No respect for Neptune, no respect at all" Jake said, finishing Percy's sentence for him. They walked inside. Inside was an alter with a stack of food on top. Percy gave Jake a suspicious look. "Was all that from you?" he asked. A sheepish grin spread across Jake's face. "Yeah, someone had to honor dad" Percy nodded approvingly. "Nice job, I bet dad loves you" Jake nodded, "I've met him a few times actually, he's pretty cool. Appreciates the offerings" Jake looked at Percy and smiled, this is my brother he thought, "Okay Percy, we have to go and consult with Octavian"

As Jake and Percy trudged up Temple Hill to the Temple of Jupiter Jake couldn't help but think of how much Percy had grown. He looks strong…and reckless, but he didn't care. At least he could see his brother again after almost sixteen years. "Okay Percy, we're here" Jake gestured at the interior of the temple. "Its huge" Percy said "That it is" Jake said "Hey, Octavian! We have a new guy, we need your auguries to see if he can be accepted into the Legion. "Okay, let me consult the gods" Octavian said, and with that he turned around. He picked up a Panda bear and sliced it open with his knife. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Percy look into his backpack. "Hey, you stole my Panda!" Octavian looked back, a smile on his face. "Good news! You can join the Legion, Jake. Tell Reyna I approve!" Octavian said cheerfully. "Okay, come on Percy" Jake said.

"Okay, now that your all cleaned up let's get you to Dinner" Jake said, Percy smiled "Great! I'm starving!"


	4. Update

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry to say this but I will be changing my update schedule from daily to every other day. I'm sorry but for the sake of better quality chapters, please bear with me.**


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Fifth!

**Hey everybody! Sorry about the late update but I experienced a "writers block" and I completely ran out of ideas, I have written this up. So please read and review!**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the Fifth! **

As Jake, Percy, Hazel, and Reyna approached the mess hall Jake could hear the clatter of soldiers getting into their positions for roll call. "Hazel, you better hurry up," Jake said "Percy, you stay here" Percy nodded as Hazel rushed inside. When Jake, Reyna, and Percy entered the mess hall, they were greeted with the sight of the entire 12th Legion in formation. Jake heard the Centurions call off the last names of the soldiers in their Cohorts. Jake and Reyna took their positions overlooking the formation as Percy stood behind them looking extremely confused. "Soldiers, we have a new recruit joining your ranks today," Jake and Reyna stepped aside to reveal Percy "Percy Jackson!" A murmur spread through the crowd but Jake paid it no mind. "Octavian, do your thing" Octavian stepped forward. "Percy Jackson! Do you have credentials, letters of reference?" Percy looked even more confused. "Um, letters? No" Octavian looked disappointed, "No letters, will any legionnaires stand for him?" Octavian asked the crowd. Instantly three people stepped forward. Hazel, Frank, and most surprisingly Jake. "I'll stand for him!" Frank said, "I'll stand for him!" Hazel said, "He saved my life" "I'll stand for him!" Jake said; "He saved both of our lives" Octavian coughed. "Jake, need I remind you that Praetors cannot-" "Need I remind you that I am but a temporary replacement? That I am only standing in for Jason?" At the mention of the name "Jason" the room went deathly quiet, some people stared at Jake in shock, including Reyna. "Now, as I was saying, I Jake Jackson stand, for Percy Jackson to join the Fifth Cohort" Octavian nodded. "It is settled then; Percy Jackson will join the Fifth Cohort" Octavian handed Percy a lead tablet, Percy went and joined Hazel in formation. "Okay Romans!" Jake said "Let's eat"


	6. Chapter 5: Dinner

**Hey there everybody! I am so sorry for the long update time but I ran out of ideas and was having some major family issues. Please read and review this chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Dinner**

As everyone crowded around various tables Jake, Percy, Hazel, and Frank all went to a table in the very back. Jake sat down and immediately his plate filled with foods of various kinds. He looked around and noticed that the same happened to Percy. Jake realized the reason for this; they were both starving.

Jake dug in; he ate until he could not eat anymore. When he finished he noticed the Percy had done the same. Suddenly some movement at the corner of his eye caught Jakes attention. He looked over and saw Dakota approaching, holding his signature flask of Kool-Aid. As Dakota approached, Jake called out to him. "Hey Dakota, what brings you here?" Dakota smiled, "Just came here to introduce our newest member to the Fifth Cohort"

Dakota walked over and sat next to Percy, Percy looked a bit uncomfortable but that quickly changed as he and Dakota shook hands. "Hi, my names Percy" Percy said, Dakota smiled. "Hi, as you may know my names Dakota," He said, "I am the second most senior Centurion of the Fifth Cohort" As he finished his sentence, he took a swig of Kool-Aid. That is bad, suddenly his demeanor changed, his word came out slower and occasionally slurred, and not only that he seemed to become a little tipsy. "Hey Dakota," I said, "Why don't you go back and sit with Gwen?" I suggested, "She probably misses you" Dakota looked shocked, "Wait, she does?" he looked over my shoulder, "Nice meeting you Percy," he said hastily, "Welcome to the Fifth and I'll see all of you guys at the war games tonight" and with that he rushed off.

Percy and I both laughed quietly at Dakota's discomfort. Eventually we calmed down Percy asked us a question. "Hey guys, what are 'War Games'?" Frank, Hazel, and I both looked at each other; stunned. "Wait. You _don't_ know?" Percy shook his head. "Should I?" He asked, I nodded realizing my mistake. "No, you probably wouldn't know" Jake looked at his companions. "Would either of you two like to tell him?" Frank and Hazel both shook their heads in unison. "Nah. Go ahead Jake" Frank said, Jake grumbled. "Fine" Jake looked at Percy. "So, the war games are an annual activity that Camp Jupiter goes through." He said, "During the War Game's games are played to test the strengths of the Cohorts" Jake motioned around. "Tonight our Cohort plus the Third, and Fourth Cohort will be attacking the Fort that is held by the First and Second Cohorts" He said, "Our main goal is to capture their flag" Percy looked rejuvenated, "Like Capture the Flag?" Jake nodded, "Yeah, basically. Just with a Fort, Scorpion Ballistae, and Water cannons" Percy grumbled, "There are always difficulties" Jake nodded "Yeah, there usually are" Suddenly the horn went off and Reyna's voice rang throughout the building. "Romans! Get suited up and ready for the War Games!" Jake got up at once. "Okay, let's do this guys!" Jake pulled a backpack filled with armor, "Okay guys get your armor," Jake looked at Percy. "I packed an extra pair for you Percy, get suited up" Jake retrieved his armor from the pack and put it on. Jake finished putting his on and looked up, the only other person with their armor on was Percy. Jake got up and examined his straps, "Nice job Percy! You got your straps on right" He looked sadly at Frank, "Sadly I can't say the same for you Frank" he muttered something under his breath. After all of their armor was on they then got back into formation and the entire Legion marched out of the Mess Hall.


	7. Chapter 6: The Plan

**Hey there everybody! I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing/typing it! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

Jake looked around and saw the ferocity in his troop's eyes. "Romans, attack!" Everyone charged the air was filled with war cries. This was the best part of being roman Jake thought, charging the enemy surrounded by your friends. Jake looked at the fort and noticed something new; they had more fortifications then last time, that was bad, _really bad_. Jake looked over and saw Percy, Frank, and Hazel running alongside him, he started running towards them.

As Jake passed them, he pulled them along. Once they had the opportunity, Jake stopped them at a small collection of trees. "Guys, we need to find a way to flank them" everyone looked confused, Frank was the first to speak. "Why? What's so different this time around?" he asked, Jake gave them the grim news. "So they have _more_ fortifications?" Hazel asked a hint of worry in her voice. Jake nodded, "Unfortunately yes, they do" Jake looked at the soldiers in front of him. Suddenly Percy stood up, a look of determination in his eyes. "No, they will _not_ win, we won't let them!" Jake was proud, this was _his_ brother. A warrior, a fighter, a _leader_. Jake nodded "Your right Percy! Frank," he said looking at his fellow roman, "Got any ideas?" Franks face was suddenly covered by a look of pure concentration. "Hazel," he said, "Can you do that thing again?" Hazel stared daggers at him in response. "I thought that was _our_ secret!" she said, Frank looked distraught. "I'm so sorry, Hazel!" he said, "I forgot" Hazel nodded. "It's okay, Frank" she said, "I forgive you" Jake looked at the scene before him, how could they _not_ like each other? He thought, suddenly he pushed that thought aside. We have business to do. "Hazel, what is Frank talking about?" Hazel looked at him and Percy. "I can detect tunnels," she said, "Tunnels, trenches, stuff that has something to do with the earth, sometimes I can control them" Percy nodded, "Like when you collapsed the tunnel" Hazel nodded as well, "Yeah, like that" Frank leapt into action, "Guys, let's go!"

With the help of Hazel, they reached the wall. "So they have foundations down to bedrock?" Jake asked Hazel nodded. "All the way down" she said sadly, suddenly Frank took notice of something and alerted the group. "Guys, the water cannons are under huge amounts of pressure right?" Frank asked, Percy nodded, and realization dawned on Jake. "Frank, you're crazy," Jake said, Frank smiled in response. "Maybe," he looked at everyone, "Okay guy's, here's the plan. Percy, you'll use you're powers to make the cannons explode, I'll use my hydra arrow to make us a way to the top," he looked at Jake. "From there Jake will take over, climbing over the wall," Jake shook his head, "No way Frank, this is your plan, you take the lead," Jake smiled, Frank returned it, "Fine, I'll lead, everyone got that?" Everyone nodded, "Okay, let's go!"


End file.
